


On The Way Down

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wants you to go Skydiving with him for your first date and you're a little nervous. But with a little reassuring words, you find yourself enjoying it more than you thought you would. </p>
<p>Prompted by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANADA11118/pseuds/CANADA11118">Jena</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> another request by the lovely Jena! if you guys remember Dom, he's the adrenaline junkie obsessed with jumping out of high things and usually persuades Franklin to join him. hopefully I've managed to capture his excitement for the sport (if you could even consider skydiving a sport)!
> 
> thank you again, Jena, for prompting this! if any of you have any ? x Reader requests, leave a comment and I'll try and do what I can!

First dates are always nerve-wrecking, and that's a known fact. You don't know how it's going to go, you want to make yourself look good but you also don't want to seem too eager and you're constantly worried that something is going to go wrong. And that's just _normal_ first dates. But what if your first date includes sky diving out a plane? A real plane. Over fifteen _thousand_ feet up in the air. Yeah.

You met Dominic 'The Dominator' Beasley when you were walking your dog along a dirt trail by the mountains. The stupid idiot got himself tangled in a tree and asked for your help to get down. He told you it had been the best jump of his life - he'd gone over ten minutes free-falling without a parachute and during it he realised what the meaning of life was, claiming he reached euphoria that no amount of meditation could do. He was crazy, but his passion and his buzz for life was so appealing that you gave in when he asked you out on a date. Of course, at the time you weren't aware that you'd be jumping out of a plane at the time, but now you had no choice to do it. You weren't the type of person to back out of something you'd already agreed to do.

"Goddamn, you look good, (y/n)! Ready to jump? God, I am feeling I _so_ good right now!" Dom was visibly excited and it was so attractive to see a man so passionate about something he loved. He was bouncing from side to side, limbering up and stretching while you stood awkwardly watching and admiring him. You were wearing a jumpsuit with your equipment strapped onto you and admittedly, you were outside of your comfort zone but you were willing to go through with it for Dom's sake.

Time blurred between the point where you were on the ground and in the air. Time passed too quickly to acknowledge suddenly you were ready to jump out of a plane. Dom kept talking about how psyched he was to be doing this with you but you were too nervous to really understand anything he was saying at that point. But that's when he moved towards you, kneeling in front of you as he took your hands in his as he looked into your eyes and refused to let you look away.

"I'm going to be right there with you, (y/n)," he reassured, his tone of voice calming and making you somewhat relax, "if anything goes wrong - which it won't - I'll be there to help you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

You nodded to show him you trust him. "Let's do this then."

A grin spread to his lips and he patted your knees excitedly before standing up. "Yes! Let's do this!"

You double checked that your parachute was fine and even got Dom to check it just to be safe and finally it was time. You perched at the plane's open door and listened to Dom as he started the countdown. 3... 2...1... you watched Dom leap out of the plane before you allowed yourself to do the same. You were in the air; you were falling. At first you were terrified but you remembered Dom's words; you remembered that you were safe. You found him in the sky, slightly further down than you but still right there with you like he said and then you started to relax and even enjoy the fall.

You let out an excited squeal and see Dom look up at you with a grin on his lips. He looked so happy and you feel so good at that moment that you can't wait to get to the ground and tell him how much you were enjoying it.

As the ground becomes visible, you looked across the whole city of Los Santos around you. The day is gorgeous and you adored seeing your home town from this angle. But you had to focus after that, because Dom pulled his chute and you know you have to do the same. After tugging on the string, you were jolted to an abrupt stop and started to glide through the air like a elegant bird. You were a dove, flawless and limitless in the sky and in that moment you felt like you could do anything.

You spotted your landing spot on the ground and steered yourself towards it, remembering the lessons you were given before you were even allowed to get close to the plane. Your aim is a little off but when you finally hit the ground, you felt a buzz inside of you which you'd never experienced before. You finally realised why Dom was so obsessed with this kind of stuff.

"Well?" he asked as he rushed over to you after removing his chute from his back. "How did you find it?"

"Oh my gosh, I loved it!" you replied as you threw your arms around Dom, embracing him closely. "I've never felt anything like that in my life. I want to do it again!"

Dom pulled away from the hug to get a look at your face and he looked so adorable, cheeks flushed from the cold air during the drop and hair disheveled, sticking out in different directions. You couldn't help yourself after that, and you reached forward, grabbing his cheeks and planted a hard kiss to his lips. It was your adrenaline at work, that was for sure, but the kiss was perfect and you didn't regret a single second of it.

When you finally pulled away from it, your cheeks had embarrassingly flushed bright red. "Sorry," you said, "I just had to do that."

He let out a chuckle and shook his head, assuring you the kiss was fine. "If I get a kiss every time we do a jump, I want you to join me every time I do it," Dom admitted, the grin permanent on his lips and you couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Well, if that's the case, Dominator," you said in a flirtatious tone, "when's your next jump?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was very different for me to write but hopefully this has done the prompt justice!
> 
> thank you for reading! leave me some love if you enjoyed! the support you guys have given me already is so encouraging and I appreciate every little thing you give me <3


End file.
